The Gina Project
by RegalBunny5
Summary: Robin Locksley, an artist living in little city, got in a car crash and lost his memories from the last four years. He began having memories of a mysterious woman. In an attempt to find her he begins making drawings of her and putting them at the art museum. The art soon became popular and people came from all over to see it, including the mystery woman. Outlaw Queeen and Dimples Q
1. Chapter 1

"There is this woman, in my dreams, she's a very stunning woman. Sometimes in the dreams she is actually happy, but most of the time she just seems so... distant." Robin told his therapist while staring blankly out the window.

"What does this woman look like exactly?" He asked him as he adjusted his chair.

"She has dark, brunette hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She wears red lipstick and is always nicely dressed." Robin replied with a slight smile as he recalled to beautiful woman.

"Is there something specific in the dreams that make her happy?" The man asked him.

Robin smiled at this. " Yes. She is always happy around my son, Roland." No matter what kind of mood the woman was in, whenever Roland came into his dream, she was always happy to see him.

"Do you think the dreams could possibly be memories?" The man asked, leaning forward in his chair as he did so.

"I don't know. Possibly..." Robin replied while looking at the ground.

He had been going to these therapy sessions for a month now and although he had been having these dreams for a month and half, this was the first time he'd mentioned it. When they had first started he had just assumed it was nothing, but as time went on he began thinking that the woman may be important.

He had gotten in a car wreck about two months ago, and ended up losing four years of his memories. He had been shocked when he woke up to find his two year old son had turned into a six year old boy. He had taken awhile to adjust to the older version of his son.

He knew there was something special about the woman from his dreams, she was unlike any other woman he'd ever met. She was by far the most gorgeous, her only downfall is that she never opened herself up to him. He had tried to get her to tell him more about herself, but that just resulted in her changing the subject.

After he got home from his therapy session he decided to take a nap before Roland got home from his grandma's house. He had gone over there for the day so Robin could go to his appointment.

As he closed his eyes she let sleep wash over him in hopes of seeing the mysterious woman.

 _Robin watched the mysterious woman walk on the other side of Roland, she was eagerly listening to his story of how his day went. Robin smiled as the woman laughed at what Roland was saying, it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard._

 _'She's absolutely perfect in every way.' Robin thought as he observed her._

 _"And then what happened?" The woman asked the little boy, while looking lovingly down at him._

 _"And then, we came over to your house, and then I told you this story, and now my feet hurt." The three year old boy rambled on._

 _"Well that's a problem I can fix." The woman said as she lifted him up to allow him to rest on her hip._

 _Robin watched as the woman smiled at his son, as if he was the only thing that mattered. Robin smiled at how much Roland seemed to like this woman._

 _"Hey daddy, can she come over and meet my stuffed animals?" Roland asked Robin._

 _"Sure, if she wants to." Robin replied while looking at the woman for an answer._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world." The woman smiled back at Robin for a moment before looking back at Roland._

 _" Okay so their names are Fluffy, Blackie, Snowy..." Roland went on and on about the different names of his stuffed animals as the woman happily smiled at him._

 _'She actually looks interested in the stuffed animals names, either that or she's great at pretending she is.' Robin thought to himself._

 _Robin studied the woman's features and memorized each one. He made sure to catch every detail of the woman's face and clothes._

Robin woke up with the image of the woman fresh in her mind. He thought over and over about what the doctor had said about the dreams being memories. Suddenly he got an idea.

 _If they truly are memories then Roland would recognize her._

He went over to his sketch pad and began drawing the woman with Roland resting on her hip. He had been an artist for most of his life, but hadn't wanted to draw anything since the car accident. He drew the woman's tight fitting clothes and dark flowing hair that stopped just above her shoulders. He perfectly captured the loving look she gave Roland, and the bright smile that lit up her entire face. He made sure to accurately portray every detail of the mysterious woman.

When he got finished with the drawing he tore it out of his sketch pad and laid it on the table so he wouldn't forget to ask Roland about it.

Just then, Robin's mother and Roland walked through the door.

"Hello Roland, did you have fun with grandma?" Robin asked Roland, while smiling at him.

"Yep! We played with my stuffed animals and then we went for walk!" Roland excitedly told his father before heading towards the table where he sat.

"Gina!" Roland shouted out upon seeing the drawing, he raced forward and grabbed the picture.

Robin's mother, Lily, walked in a moment later, only to stop dead in her tracks to upon seeing what Roland was holding.

"Robin, you drew that? But how could you possibly remember her?" His mother confusedly asked him as she took a seat down next to, the now seated, Roland.

"I don't exactly remember her but she has been reoccurring in my dreams. So seeing as how you remember her, I have some questions." Robin told her while adjusting himself so he could directly face her.

"Sure, Roland why don't you go play in your room while your dad and I talk?" Lily asked him.

"Okay, but can you two remember to come get me when you're done, cause last time you two took forever!" Roland exclaimed as he walked back to his room. This caused the other two in the room to laugh.

"Yes, we will come get you when we're done." Robin called after him before turning to his mother. "She how exactly did I know 'Gina'?" Robin asked, quoting Roland's words from earlier.

"Well, you knew her as Regina. She was your girlfriend. You two met when Roland was about three years old." Lily told her.

He sat quietly contemplating his next question. "So what happened between the two of us? In the end I mean." Robin asked her.

"You know the woman you remembered a few weeks ago, Lacey?" Lily asked him.

Robin slightly nodded his head to show he remembered her.

"Well, she tried to kiss you and Regina saw it. She didn't know the whole story so she blamed you for it, and the next day when you woke up all of her things were gone." Lily told him delicately, that had always been a sensitive topic before.

Robin slowly nodded his head. "How did Roland take the break up? In the drea-memories, " Robin corrected himself. "he seems very close to her."

"Yes, they were always very close, which is one reason why you loved dating her. You had dated a few people before her but they wanted nothing to do with Roland." She let out a slight sigh before continuing. "Roland didn't take the break up well at all, he cried for hours after he learned she was never coming back." She told her.

"What was our relationship like? She seems very closed off." Robin asked as he looked back down to the drawing.

"She was in the beginning but over time she finally started to open up to you. You too have always had a... complicated relationship." Lily told him.

"Did I love her?" Robin asked, taking a deep breath as he waited for the answer.

"More than life itself." Lily replied smiling as she thought of them. "I always liked that woman." Lily told her son.

Robin looked at her in shock. "Really? You never like anyone I date."

"This one's different." His mother told him while smiling.

 _"You ready to go?" Regina asked Robin as he opened the front door._

 _Robin was speechless when he saw how gorgeous she looked in her red dress. He quickly remembered what he was about to say. " Um, sorry the babysitter is running late so would you mind coming inside and waiting until she got here?" Robin asked her._

 _"You never said you had a son." Regina said as she stared curiously at Robin._

 _"Yes, if that's a problem then you may leave now." Robin boldly told her, tired of people not wanting to date him because he had a son._

 _"It will not be a problem, and you can tell the babysitter her services will no longer be needed." Regina told him as she walked into the house._

 _"So then what to you suggest I do with him?" Robin harshly asked, thinking she was going to be like every other woman he's dated._

 _"I suggest he comes with us." Regina simply told him as she walked further into his home._

 _Robin stared at her in shock. "I don't think he would enjoy eating out at a fancy restaurant." He told her, still in a haze._

 _"So then let's go see a movie he would want to watch." She told him while smiling at him for the first time that evening._

 _'She has got to be the most incredible woman to walk the earth.' Robin thought._

 _Robin smiled back at her as he replied. "I'm sure he'd love that." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Would you like to meet him?"_

 _"I'd love that." Regina replied, looking the happiest Robin had ever seen her._

 _"Okay, but first there is something you should know. He doesn't typically like the woman I date, they haven't exactly been the kindest to him. And he doesn't help that he isn't usually comfortable talking to strangers." Robin hesitantly told her._

 _"Well, the woman you usually date are idiots." Regina said with a fire in her eyes._

 _Robin looked down, trying to hide his smirk at her boldness. Just then Roland walked in the room._

 _"Roland, this is Regina. Regina, this is Roland." Robin nervously said. He actually wanted Roland to like the woman he was dating for once._

 _"Hello, Roland. How are you?" Regina asked him with a bright smile that lit up her beautiful features._

 _"I'm fine." Roland said while fearfully staring at the ground._

 _Regina turned to Robin. "Would you mind giving Roland and I a moment alone?" She asked him._

 _"Oh, um, sure no problem." He said while lightly rubbing his son's back for comfort on the way out. He stopped just outside the door so he could still watch them._

 _Regina crouched down so she was level with Roland. "Roland, what's wrong?" She gently asked him. After he didn't answer she added, "You don't have to be afraid dear."_

 _After a moment he finally spoke up. "Sometimes the woman daddy date are mean to me." Roland whispered so quietly that had Regina not seen his lips move, she wouldn't have heard it._

 _Regina pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace, she then whispered in his ear. "I promise you, no one will ever be mean to you so long as I'm around." She pulled back to look him in the eyes._

 _After a moment Roland smiled at Regina in approval, causing her to do the same. "I like you better than the others." He whispered in her ear._

 _Regina laughed in response. "I'm glad you do. Now, would you like to go see a movie with your father and I?" Regina asked him._

 _Roland eyes widened as he pulled back to look at her face. "I get to come with you?"_

 _Regina heart nearly broke as she saw the shock on his face. "Of course, so do you want to?" She asked him._

 _"Yes!" He shouted as he wrapped him arms around her waist, almost knocking her over. "Thank you, he whispered in her ear._

 _Robin smiled lovingly at the two of them. Roland never warmed up to anybody that quickly. He got the feeling this wouldn't be the last date he would be having with the gorgeous brunette._

 _As they headed out the door Robin held out his hand for Roland to take, but Roland ended up choosing Regina's instead._

As soon as robin woke up he began drawing Roland and Regina walking hand in hand.

A/N: Please tell me what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After finishing the last chapter I was a little disappointed and didn't think I was going to end up doing anything with this story, but after seeing how many people liked it I decided to continue. I am much happier with the outcome of this chapter and hope to hear what all of you think! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Update: Thank you to the review who asked me to proofread! I actually did proofread it but I accidentally copied the wrong version and forgot to check.**

 _Robin quickly checked his appearance in the car's rear view mirror before stepping out of the car. He had to work late so he asked Regina to watch Roland for him and he would make dinner for her as payment. Robin now raced up the steps of the apartment building, looking like a little kid on Christmas Day. He quickly found the right key and went inside, expecting her to be watching tv on the couch. It was 10 pm so Roland would have been in bed for two hours by now. When she wasn't on the couch but the tv was on he assumed she had gone to the restroom._

 _He walked over the the bathroom door to find it wide open with the light shut off. He then checked the remaining rooms on the house, avoiding Roland's room to make sure he didn't wake up the sleeping child._

 _'She wouldn't have left Roland here on his own, would she?' Robin angrily thought as he marched to Roland's room, the only room his hadn't checked._

 _He swung the door open in anger, expecting to find his son home alone with no one to watch him. What he ended up seeing took his breath away. The two of them were lying in Roland's twin bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Roland's head tucked into Regina's shoulder. This was only Roland's second time seeing Regina. He was afraid to simply say 'Hi' to some family members and yet he trusted this woman who was practically a stranger. Robin's shock quickly faded as he watched the two of them sleep. He smiled at the two of them as he walked closer. The twin sized blanket wasn't quite big enough for the two of them so Regina ended up with no blankets. As Robin walked closer he noticed she was shivering, so he grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and began to cover her up. The movement causing Roland to move closer to Regina, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Regina put her head on top of Roland's in a protective nature, causing Robin to smile lovingly down at her._

 _He left the room and called his friend Little John. They've been friends since High School, and Robin had always gone to him for advice._

 _"Hey, bud, what's up?" Little John answered._

 _"I think I'm in love. I know it's insane but this woman she's..." Robin trailed off as he got lost in thought._

 _"Wait, you mean the woman you've gone out with twice? Don't you think it's a little early for love?" Little John asked, a little shocked at Robin's words._

 _"I know it's early but you should see the way she is with Roland. She's a little closed off with me but I want to show her it's okay to let people she the real her. Not to mention she is absolutely stunning, she's got gorgeous brown eyes, the most beautiful laugh, and-" Robin's ramblings were cut off by Little John._

 _"Slow down buddy, I think you should probably wait before you go and tell her your in love with her. If she really is closed off then I'm guessing that would chase her off. Wait a few weeks and make sure you really are in love with her." Little John told him. "Robin?" He asked after the phone went silent._

 _"Right. I want her to meet my mother. I think they would like each other." Robin told him while pacing the room excitedly._

 _"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Little John said while laughing a little bit._

 _"I heard some of it. I'm not an idiot, I know better than to tell her that I think I'm in love with her. She would look at me like I'd lost my mind." Robin said while laughing._

 _"I wasn't entirely sure you hadn't lost your mind. Anyways, it's nearly 11 pm I got to go. Talk to you soon." Little John told him._

 _"Okay, talk to you later." Robin told him, still smiling as he thought of the brunette woman in the other room._

 _Robin was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a sound behind him. He immediately turned around to find Regina in the hallway._

 _"So I guess I still owe you dinner?" Robin asked her with a smile as he moved towards her._

 _Regina gave a soft laugh before replying. "I'm sorry, Roland had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep alone." She explained to him, still half asleep. "I guess I better head home." She sleepily said as she started gathering her things. As she headed to go get her shoes from Roland's room she accidentally ran into the wall. Robin looked at her in concern. "Just so you know, there is a wall there." Regina said while laughing, causing Robin to do the same._

 _"I don't think you should be driving. How about you stay here for tonight?" Robin asked her while offering her his hand to steady herself._

 _"Oh, thank you but I don't want to intrude." Regina said as she grabbed her coat._

 _"Roland will kill me if I allow you to die in a car crash. I insist you stay here tonight." Robin told her while looking sincerely in her eyes._

 _Regina stared at him while thinking it over before replying. "Thank you, Robin."_

 _"No problem. Would you like something to eat or drink before you go to bed?" He asked her as he headed towards the kitchen._

 _"Just some water would be fine." She replied as she looked out the window, watching the stars._

 _Robin secretly watch her as he poured her water. She looked stunning as the moonlight lit up her face._

 _Robin handed her the glass of water as he took to opportunity to observe her closer._

 _"Thank you. I-" She was interrupted by a sound in the hallway. Both of their heads turned to look where the sound had come from. After a moment Roland appeared causing both of the adults to walk to him._

 _"Roland, sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Robin asked his son with a look of concern on his face._

 _"Gina left so I couldn't go back to sleep." Roland told him, causing Regina to smile at the nickname she had been given._

 _"How about I tuck you back in bed and you will see Regina in the morning." Robin told him as he smiled at him._

 _"But daddy, I want Gina to tuck me in." Roland said while looking up at her, causing her smile to return._

 _"Sweetheart, I'm sure Regina is tired and-" Robin was cut off mid sentence._

 _"I don't mind tucking him in." Regina said as she reached down to pick Roland up._

 _"Yay!" Roland shouted causing both Robin and Regina to laugh. Regina began to walk to his room with Roland in her arms._

 _"I had a dream, and you and daddy were in it and..." His voice trailed off as they walked in Roland's room. Robin smiled as he listened to his son eagerly tell her about his dream._

Robin smiled as he woke up still thinking of the brunette woman with his son. He got up and grabbed his sketch pad while the image was still fresh in his mind. He proceeded to draw Roland sleeping with his arms wrapped around Regina.

"Daddy, I miss Gina." Roland said with a sad expression as he stared at the drawings Robin had made.

"I know sweetheart." He had recently been researching how to help kids get over the loss of a parent. It wasn't exactly what he'd been looking for, but from what his mother had told him, it was close enough. One article had said it is healthy for kids to want to talk about their missing parent. "Do you want to talk about her?" Robin asked with curiosity, wanting to learn as much as he possibly could about this woman.

Roland just shrugged as he studied the drawings. Robin's mother had told him that Roland never wanted to talk about Regina, and when he did he couldn't stop crying. Robin decided not to push the issue. "Do you want to put that drawing in your room?" Robin asked as Roland finally took his eyes off the drawing of Regina and himself sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Can I?" Roland asked, his voice barely a whisper as a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Of course." Robin told him as Roland smiled brightly back at him. Robin smiled as he watched his son's joyful expression.  
_

"Hello? Robin?" Lily asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, do you know if we have any of Regina's contact information? I want to see if she would at least talk to Roland over the phone." Robin told her while looking through old phone numbers for the third time trying to find Regina's number.

"I don't think so, you got rid of it about a month after you two broke up. I'm sorry dear." She told him with a sigh.

"That's fine, I'll just have to find another way of finding her." Robin told his mother with determination in his voice.  
_

Regina stared at the picture of the three of them. Regina was holding Roland and Robin had his arms wrapped around the two of them. Regina was looking at Roland and Robin was looking at Regina.

Regina had put this picture next to her nightstand a week after she had left. She had left them seven months ago, but it still wasn't any easier without them. Regina had to sneak glances at the picture she now kept inside her nightstand, now that she was living with her boyfriend, Graham. They weren't very close and Regina wasn't happy being with him but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Graham was currently watching football as she cried in her room, holding the framed picture to her chest as she did. She took a deep breath as she hid the picture back in the nightstand. She looked out the window as she remembered all the nights she and Robin had spend stargazing. Occasionally Roland would join them, he would lay in between them as Robin pointed out the constellations and Regina and Roland pretended they were interested while secretly sharing glances at each other. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to stop crying.

She quickly cleaned herself up and headed out to the living room.

"Graham, do you care if we talk for a while?" Regina asked, seeking comfort.

"It's football night, babe, you know I'm not available on football nights." Graham said, never taking his eyes off the screen. Regina looked down in disappointment. Graham had never been one to comfort her, but she had needed someone to be there for her.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some fresh air then. I'll be back in a little while." Regina told him as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door, she wasn't entirely sure that Graham had heard her or even noticed she left.

She ran into the car and sat there for a moment as she thought where to go. She hadn't actually had a place in mind, she just needed to get away from him for awhile. She quickly drove off, she still didn't know where she was going but she decided to drive until she was ready to go back to the house.

She stopped the car when she realized she had unconsciously drove to Robin's apartment building. She stared in shock as she looked at the once familiar place. She stared inside the window at Roland. It appeared he wasn't getting ready for bed with Robin by his side. Regina watched them for a moment as the tears streamed down her face when something caught her eye. She looked closer at Roland's room and found a drawing of herself and Roland. She looked at the drawing in shock before breaking down in tears at the memory. She quickly drove away after wiping away her tears.

 **A/N: I'd love to hear what all of you thought and if you have any ideas for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Robin, I don't want to have some random girl over for Christmas. She will be exactly like the others and be gone in a week." Lily told her son as she took their dinner out of the oven._

 _"_ _Okay so two things. First of all, she's not some random girl. I actually think you'll like her. Second of all, she's on her way over. She's just going to drop off her gift for Roland but I'm sure I could convince her to stay." Robin hopefully told her._

 _"_ _Robin I'm serious, I don't want some stranger here for Christmas." She told him as the kids ran around the house._

 _"_ _Fine, but you're telling Roland why she doesn't get to stay. I'm not going to break his heart." Robin said, trying to make her feel guilty._

 _"_ _Fine, if Roland asks her to, she may stay." Lily told him, sighing as she did._

 _Robin jumped up into the air in excitement causing Lily to roll her eyes. "You're such a kid." She told him while quietly laughing._

 _"_ _That I am." He told her with a smile. "Thank you." He said as he gave her a hug._

 _Just then the doorbell rang causing Robin to release his mother before racing for the door. He quickly opened in revealing Regina dressed in a lovely red coat._

 _"_ _Wow, you look great." He told her with a bright smile causing her to do the same._

 _"_ _Wow, you're a suck up." She told him with a small laugh._

 _"_ _It's not sucking up if it's true." He told her with a smirk as she stepped inside._

 _"_ _Gina!" Roland shouted causing everyone to look in her direction. Lily cautiously watched Regina. She had become quite protective over Roland after seeing how Robin's past girlfriend's treated him._

 _Roland ran up and jumped into Regina's arms. "Daddy, can Gina stay?" He asked causing Robin to smirk at Lily._

 _"_ _If she would like to stay, she may." He told his son while looking at Regina for an answer._

 _Regina bit her bottom lip as she decided what to do. She took one look at Roland's hopeful face and smiled. "I'd love to. Oh and here's your gift." She told him as she handed him his neatly wrapped gift._

 _Robin lightly placed a hand on her back and guided her into the kitchen. Lily quickly turned her attention back to preparing the food._

 _"_ _Mother, this is Regina. Regina, this is my mother, Lily." Robin told them nervously. He wanted everything to go smoothly between them._

 _Lily gives Regina a small smile as she held out her hand to greet her. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Roland talks about you nonstop." She told her._

 _Regina used her free hand to shake Lily's. "It's nice to meet you too." Regina told her, sensing Lily's uneasiness._

 _"_ _Come meet my cousins!" Roland told her as she set him on the ground. Roland grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room._

 _He introduced her to his three cousins. They weren't actually blood related but Little John had always been like an uncle to him. Robin walked into the room and took a seat on the couch as Roland ran off to play with his cousins._

 _Robin patted the spot on the couch next to him, signaling for Regina to sit next to him. She gladly did so as Lily walked into the living room._

 _"_ _Okay, it's time to open presents!" Lily called out causing all the kids to run to sit in their mother's lap as they got ready to open presents. Roland sadly watched them as he realized he didn't have a mother to help him open presents. Lily opened her mouth to ask if he wanted to sit with her but someone else asked instead._

 _"_ _Roland, would you like to sit on my lap?" Regina asked, causing both Robin and Lily to smile as Roland ran onto Regina's lap._

 _Roland happily opened his gifts but was slightly disappointed as he opened up the toy trucks. He had never been a big fan of toy trucks. He then opened up Regina's gift and his happiness returned. She had gotten him a stuffed dog. He had always loved stuffed animals. "Thank you Gina!" He excitedly shouted.  
__

 _Regina was washing dishes as Lily walked into the kitchen. Regina didn't notice her presence as she rinsed off the dishes._

 _Lily cleared her throat before speaking up. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was expecting you to be like Robin's other girlfriends and I was wrong." She apologized._

 _"_ _Oh, that's okay. I understand I would be cautious too after what Roland's been through." Regina told her. Regina had noticed how carefully Lily had been watching her around Roland._

 _Lily picked up a dish and began helping Regina to do the dishes. Regina gave her a slight smile as they continued._

 _Robin smiled from his hiding spot outside the door.  
__

Robin jumped out of bed and raced to grab his sketch book. He started drawing a picture of Roland sitting on Regina's lap with the stuffed dog in his hands.

He smiled at the finished product.  
_

Regina watched Graham's family from the kitchen table as they all gathered in the living room to open presents. Not one of them had bothered to ask her to join them. She watched as a little boy with curly brown hair opened his presents.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. No one even noticed as she left the house. She started the car and drove off, heading back to her apartment. She tried not to think about Roland as she drove, knowing she would cry if she did.

She ran into her apartment and reached under her bed to retrieve the gift she got for Roland. She had picked it out a month ago. It was perfectly wrapped with a neat bow on top of it.

She stared out the window as she thought about what she was thinking about doing.

 _This is crazy. They aren't even a part of my life anymore._

She looked up and saw the picture of the three of them. She suddenly realized that they were a part of her life. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about them or wish she was with them. They were her whole life.

The tears fell down her face but she couldn't bring herself to stop them. She took a deep breath before she grabbed the gift and headed out the door.  
_

Robin watches as his son stares out the window as if he's waiting for someone. Roland sadly watched as the cars passed by.

"Roland, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he crouched down next to him.

Roland didn't take his eyes off the window as he replied. "Is Regina coming over for Christmas?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm afraid not Roland." Robin sadly told him causing Roland to finally turn away from the window.

"Are we going to get her a gift? She might come if we have a gift." Roland said as the tears gathered in his brown eyes.

Robin tried to keep his own tears from falling as his son looked hopefully at him. "Let's make her a gift." Robin told him, causing Roland to slightly smile.

"I'll go get the art box!" Roland yelled as he ran to his room. He returned with his art box in his hands. He proudly smiled at his father.

Lily entered the room. She had heard their entire conversation from the kitchen. "May I join you two?" She asked them with a smile.

"Yep!" Roland shouted as he headed to the table with Lily and Robin behind him. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you two go ahead and start." Robin told them as he headed for the door. He opened the door but no one was in sight. He looked down and found a gift with the words "For Roland" written across it. Confused, he looked around to see who could have left it but still saw no one. Robin picked up the gift and headed inside.

"Daddy who was it?" Roland excitedly asked as he glued glitter onto the card.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it was left you a gift." Robin told him as he carefully placed the gift onto the table. "You can open it now if you want to." Robin told his son.

Robin excitedly grabbed the gift as Robin cautiously watched him. He wasn't sure if this was something dangerous and he wanted to be extra careful.

Roland took off the wrapping paper and opened the box with some help from his dad. It was a stuffed reindeer. Roland excitedly gasped but he still wanted to know who it was from. He looked back into the box and found a card. He handed it to his dad. "Will you read it to me?" The boy asked his father with large, hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Roland." He said as he took the card from his son's small hands. He read it out loud. "Dear Roland, I know I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you aren't too upset with me. I know how much you like stuffed animals and thought you'd like this reindeer. I love and miss you so much, my little knight." Robin looked at the card confused. He couldn't figure out who it was from. When he looked back at Roland it appeared his son knew exactly who it was from. Roland was now hugging the reindeer to his chest with tears in his eyes.

Roland ran into Robin's arms. "I miss her." He cried out.

Robin held him closer as he whispered back, "I promise you I will find her." Roland looked at him for a second before his eyes suddenly lit up. It appeared he had an idea.

Roland jumped out of Robin's arms and ran out the front door with Lily and Robin following close behind.

"Gina!" He shouted as the top of his lungs. The sobs took over his body as he shouted again. "Gina!"

Robin wrapped his arms around his son and picked him. "Let's go back inside." He gently whispered to the distraught boy.

"No! I miss Gina!" He told his father as the tears fell faster down his face. Robin held his son tightly to prevent him from running away again. He went back inside the apartment as Roland protested. Lily followed them both inside as she placed a hand lovingly on Roland's head.

"I miss you too." Regina whispered from the other side of the apartment. Every time she heard Roland scream her pain intensified. She sobbed as she heard Roland's desperate protest. The brunette failed to keep her tears at bay as she heard Roland's sobs become louder.  
_

 _They are on the steps to Regina's parents' house as Regina rings the doorbell. Robin watches her closely. She appears to be nervous so in an attempt to comfort her he places a hand softly on her back. They exchange sight smiles as the door creaks open._

 _Robin watches as Regina visibly relaxes upon seeing her father._

 _"_ _Sweetheart!" Her dad excitedly said she hugged him. Robin softly smiled as he held his sons hand. Robin was still slightly confused as to why she had been so nervous._

 _"_ _Daddy, this is Robin. Robin, this is my father, Henry." She told him as she motioned to Robin. They shook hands as they exchanged smiles._

 _"_ _And who might this be?" Henry asked as he smiled down at Roland._

 _"_ _This is Robin's son, Roland." Regina told her father as Roland proudly smiled at him._

 _They all stepped inside with Roland leading the way. Henry shut the door behind them. Regina pulled her father aside a whispered something into his ear. Robin looked at her with a confused expression._

 _"_ _Roland would you like to come and see the Christmas tree?" Henry asked him as Regina stepped back._

 _"_ _Yeah!" Roland excitedly told him as he followed him into the living room._

 _Robin looked over to see that Regina was nervous again. He was about to ask what was troubling her but a new voice filled the house._

 _"_ _Regina?" The voice called out, causing Regina to sigh. A very uptight looking woman appeared in front of them._

 _"_ _Regina, why can't you dress in nice clothes for once? You'd think you would know how to dress by now." Cora shook her head in disapproval._

 _Robin could feel the anger grow inside of him. He looked to Regina expecting her usual sarcastic self._

 _"_ _I'm sorry mother." Regina told her as she looked to the ground. Robin placed a hand on her back causing her to give him a slight smile._

 _"_ _So is this the boyfriend? You could do better dear." Cora told her will a disapproving look. Regina was about to reply but Robin beat her to it._

 _"_ _She could do much better, but I think she just dates me to be with my son." Robin replied with a smirk. Regina tried to hide her smile as she looked back at him.  
__

 _They awkwardly took a seat around the table. Everyone was dead silent as they ate until Roland broke the silence._

 _"_ _My name's Roland. What's yours?" Roland asked._

 _"_ _Cora." She replied in a cold voice causing Roland to go silent as he finished eating._

 _After eating they all headed into the living room to talk. Roland excitedly bounced around as he played with the stuffed dog Regina had got him. The adults all awkwardly sat there._

 _"_ _Regina you're slouching." Cora corrected Regina, causing her to sit up straight._

 _Robin sadly watched as he began to understand why Regina was so closed off._

 _The adult spun around as they heard a crash from behind them. Roland looked up in fear as he dropped his stuffed dog._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." He said in fear._

 _Regina and Cora raced forward. Regina immediately began checking to see if Roland was hurt. Cora picked up the broken remains of the broken ornament. Cora roughly grabbed Roland's wrist_

 _"_ _Roland! You broke it!" Cora yelled out as she held Roland's wrist tighter causing him to tremble in fear._

 _Robin stood up to defend his son but Regina was quicker._

 _Regina grabbed her mother's wrist and took it away from Roland. "Mother! That's enough!" Regina told her mother with anger in her eyes as she stepped protectively in front of Roland. She could feel Roland's arms wrap around her leg._

 _"_ _Regina, he broke it. He needs to be punished." Cora told her._

 _"_ _He is just a kid!" Regina yelled at her. "You can whatever you want about me but don't you dare correct Roland!" She shouted at her mother. Robin had never loved her more than in this moment._

 _"_ _How dare you tell me what to do? I am your mother!" Cora shouted back as Regina picked Roland up and turned to Robin._

 _"_ _Let's go." She told him. Robin gladly grabbed the keys and followed her out the door._

 _"_ _Roland, are you alright?" Robin asked his son. Roland shook his head as he buried his head into Regina's neck._

 _"_ _Gina?" Roland softly aske das he sobbed._

 _"_ _Yes dear?" Regina asked as she got into the car._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for breaking it._ _I didn't mean to." He told her as he looked into her eyes._

 _"_ _I know, baby. It's okay." She told him as she felt the anger build up inside her. She had dealt with her mother her whole life but she never had a real problem with her until now._

 _Robin lovingly watched them from the driver's seat.  
__

Robin got up and started drawing Regina standing protectively in front of his son.

 **A/N: Hope to hear what everyone thought about this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _I got you!" Roland squealed out as his father grabbed another water gun. They were staying over at Lily's house while she was on vacation so they could take care of her cat. They decided to take advantage of staying in a house instead of their small apartment, so they had been in the backyard playing with water guns all afternoon. Robin started out letting Roland win but it turns out he didn't need to, Roland was winning even with Robin trying his hardest. Roland laughed as he ran away to one of their 'filling stations'. They were actually just plastic little kid pools they used to fill their water guns but Roland had wanted an official name._

 _As Robin chased after his son, the water dripped from his hair and fell into his eyes. He wiped the water from his eyes, causing his vision to blur. When he made out the faint outline of what he assumed to be Roland he fired his water gun in the general direction of his son. After doing so he wiped his eyes again this time clearing his vision completely. He looked directly at Roland to see if he'd hit him. Roland looked untouched, Regina however did not._

 _"_ _Regina! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I was trying to get Roland. And I… well…"_ _Robin managed to get out as he took a hard look at Regina's soaking clothes and hair. She gently squeezed her hair out as he talked._

 _"_ _That's quite all right. It was only water." Regina told him with a slight smile as she wiped the water off her face with the sleeve of her jacket. Something seemed a bit off of about her, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided to not press the issue while Roland was around._

 _Robin grabbed a towel and gently wrapped it around her shoulders as he spoke. "So, not that I'm not thrilled that you're here, but what are you doing here?" Robin asked as a smile played on his lips._

 _"_ _I just thought I'd stop by, but I actually need to tell Roland something." She told him before she quickly walked over to Roland. He was currently filling up his water gun as Regina approached._

 _"_ _Gina!" Roland shouted as he jumped up and down excitedly. Regina gave him an amused laugh in return._

 _Robin watched from afar as Regina crouched down to whisper something into Roland's ear. Giggles from the four year old boy filled the air. Robin narrowed his eyes in suspicion with a small smile on his lips as he walked closer to find out what they were talking about._

 _"_ _What are you tw-" Robin was interrupted._

 _As he approached they spun around with water guns in their hands, spraying Robin directly in the face. Robin held his hands out in an attempt to block the water as Roland and Regina's laughter filled the air in perfect harmony. His laughter soon joined in with theirs as they dropped their guns to their sides._

 _Robin slightly smiled as he cleared the water from his eyes in time to see Regina laughing with his son in her arms._

 _"_ _Okay, I give up, you two win." He told them as he grabbed another towel. Robin watched as his two loves cheered in victory. Regina playfully batted at Roland's nose causing Robin to softly laugh._

 _He lightly bit his bottom lip as an idea came to mind. "I personally think the winners need hugs, don't you?" Robin told them with a smirk directed towards Regina. Robin watched as Regina observed his soaking wet clothes. She gave him a playful warning look._

 _"_ _And I personally think Roland would be more than happy to take one for both of us." Regina told him as she took a step back in case he did try something._

 _"_ _Alright, fine." Robin told her as he reached out to hug Roland. After he did so, he turned back to Regina. "But, then again, I wouldn't want you to feel left out." Robin told her as he took a step closer with his arms reaching out. She cautiously took another step back as he did._

 _"_ _Robin." She told him in a warning tone. He smirked as he suddenly launched forward. Regina turned around as Roland started laughing at his father._

 _Regina quickly dodged Robin as he lunged to hug her. "Come on Regina, you don't want a hug?" Robin asked her in a teasing manner._

 _"_ _No!" She shouted out in laughter as she ran away with Robin following close behind._

 _Robin had been too busy chasing Regina to notice the water gun in the middle of the yard. He stumbled as he started to fall to the ground. His foot twisted, causing him to land on his back._

 _"_ _Robin!" "Daddy!" Regina and Roland shouted at the same time. They both ran over to his unmoving body. Regina could feel her heart sink when Robin's eyes didn't open for a second. On some level, she knew it wasn't logical to think he was dead, but she had never been one to think logically when it came to the people she loved._

 _"_ _Robin, are you okay?" Regina asked, trying to hide the tremble in her voice as she did._

 _Robin's eyes flashed open as Regina stood hovering above him. He gave her a slight smile as she sighed in relief. "I'm fine, but could you help me up?" Robin asked her as he struggled to stand._

 _Regina gave him a smile before reaching for his hands to help him up. Robin quickly took the opportunity to pull Regina to the ground on top of him. She gasped for a second before softly laughing as Robin softly kissed her cheek. He pulled his arms around her in a tight hug so she couldn't escape._

 _"_ _Robin, let me go!" She protested as he smirked at her in victory. She gave him a slight smile as he let her go. She slid down on the ground next to him but before she could say anything Roland was jumping on top of them._

 _"_ _Daddy you won!" Roland shouted excitedly. Robin smiled back at him. He rolled to one side as Regina did the same with Roland in between them._

 _They laid there for hours talking before Roland eventually fell asleep. When Robin had finally looked up from staring into Regina's eyes, it was already sunset._

 _"_ _I guess we should go inside and get Roland to bed. Are you spending the night over here tonight?" Robin asked as he stood up before brushing the grass off his shirt. He turned around to pick up his sleeping son but he had already been beat to it._

 _"_ _I think so, is that alright?" Regina asked him with Roland in her arms as headed for the door. Robin smiled as he watched his son wrap his arms loosely around Regina's neck._

 _"_ _Of course it is." He told her while opened the door for Regina to step inside._

 _"_ _Is there somewhere you want me to set Roland down?" Regina asked as she walked inside the house. She quickly caught Roland when he started to fall backwards causing herself to nearly fall over. Robin put a hand on her back in case she needed the extra support._

 _"_ _Um, would you care if he sleeps in the bedroom with us?" Robin asked with a slightly disappointed look on his face as Regina jumped away from his touch. Most of the time she was comfortable around him but occasionally he was reminded that her trust needed to be earned. Robin tried not to take it personally as he reminded himself that they hadn't seen each other in a few days and it was normal for her to be a bit jumpy when they were apart for too long. Robin watched as Regina cleared her throat in an attempt to get back to the conversation._

 _"_ _That would be fine. I'll take him to the bedroom." Regina told him as she avoided his gaze. Robin knew from the past that Regina felt ashamed when she got jumpy or afraid. She was always so determined to appear to be strong. She had always been able to shrug it off or act like it didn't happen in the past, but for some reason it was bothering her today._

 _Robin put his hand on the shoulder opposite from the one Roland was using as a pillow. He knew things like this made her feel uncomfortable but he also knew there was a part of her that wanted that comfort. "Hey," Robin started to talk but Regina tried to pull away as he did. He gently grabbed her chin and lightly pulled her head up to make her look at him. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I understand." Robin softly told her as she stared into her chocolate brown eyes._

 _Regina stared at the ground with an unreadable expression. She continued to walk forward before Robin stood in front of her path. She looked at with determined, glossed over eyes. To a stranger it appeared she was daring him to stand in her way, but Robin knew the truth. She was begging him to drop it. Robin knew better than anyone that Regina needed to talk about her troubles. When she didn't she'd shut everyone out._

 _"_ _Regina, what's wrong?" Robin looked at her with concerned eyes as she attempted to take a step back. "I may be able to help, but I need to know what's wrong."_

 _"_ _I'm fine." Regina told him, not able to look him in the eyes as she did._

 _"_ _No, you're not Regina! And I need to know why." Robin said in a hushed voice as he remembered his sleeping son. He could tell Regina was nearly at her breaking point._

 _"_ _Are you afraid that I won't love you?" Robin gently asked as he carefully watched her reaction. She deeply exhaled as she looked away._

 _"_ _What if I never fully trust you? You should be with someone who doesn't jump at your touch or is startled by the simplest things. Because Robin, I am almost certain that I will never trust you in the way you deserve." Regina told him in a hushed whisper as she tried not to wake Roland. The tears threatened to fall as she turned away from Robin, unable to look into his blue eyes without crying. "I'll go take Roland to the bedroom." Regina said as she stormed off before Robin got the chance to speak._

 _Robin quickly followed her as she walked into the bedroom. He watched her as she carefully placed Roland on the bed before tucking him under the covers. As he watched her place a kiss in his son's forehead he wondered how she could ever think that he wouldn't love her. His loving gaze turned to one of sadness as he watched her wipe away the tears from her eyes._

 _As Regina turned to head for the door she looked up to see Robin standing in the doorway. She took a deep breath as she passed him. Robin shut the door so they wouldn't wake Roland before following Regina._

 _"_ _Regina, I don't care that you are occasionally jumpy or startled. I love you, and that's what matters. You're perfect to me." Robin told her as he took her hands into his. Regina shook her head as a new wave of tears threatened to fall._

 _"_ _Believe me, I'm far from perfect. As my mother insists on telling me, I'm a screw-up, not worthy of love." Regina told him as the tears fell down her face. Robin wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling the anger inside bubble up._

 _"_ _Don't you dare say that." Robin told her with fire in his eyes. He had never hated Regina's mother as much as he had in that moment. "Is that what this is about? Your mother said that? Because I will personally drive down there and beat the living hell out of her if I have to." As Regina looked up at him she saw pure anger dancing in his eyes._

 _Regina took a deep breath before she spoke. "She called this morning. She told me that I was incapable of love and so in turn no one would love me back." Regina told him as she closed her eyes. Even though apart of her knew he would never, she couldn't help but wonder if he agreed with her mother. The thought of Robin turning against her made her heart drop._

 _"_ _I'll kill her." Robin told her causing Regina to slightly smile through the tears, thinking he was joking. "And, just so you know, that couldn't be further from the truth. I love you more than I've ever loved any other woman in my life." Regina looked at him in slight disbelief._

 _"_ _Really?" Regina asked in barely a whisper. She looked up hopefully into his eyes. Robin knew the next thing he said could possibly be the most important thing he'd ever say. But he couldn't think of the right words to explain how much she meant to him, so he showed her. He pulled her in closer as he passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck as they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes._

 _"_ _We should probably go join Roland in the bedroom." Robin told her with a smile as he wrapped his hands tighter around her waist._

 _As they walked down the hallway side by side, Robin refused to let go of her._ _They lay down on the bed next to Roland. Robin wrapped his arms tightly around Regina as he got into bed. She smiled as she placed her arms around Roland and leaned into Robin's touch._

 _Regina fell asleep shortly after and Robin stayed awake, admiring her as she slept. The moonlight highlighted her features. She looked stunning even with no makeup on._

 _Robin softly kissed her forehead as he slipped out of bed. Silently, he grabbed her phone on the nightstand. He walked out into the hallway so he wouldn't wake Regina or Roland._

 _He quickly scrolled through her contacts until he found the person he was looking for. He called the number and it only took two rings before the person answered._

 _"_ _Regina! Are you aware it is 11pm? I was trying to sleep but thanks to you, now I won't be able to sleep tonight." The woman's uptight voice filled him with anger once again._

 _"_ _Hello, Cora. This is Robin. I am calling to tell you that if you even think about talking disrespectfully to Regina, I will track you down and make it so you can't say another word for the rest of your life. Thank you, have a nice sleepless night." Robin told angrily told her as he hung up the phone and headed back to bed._

 _His expression softened as he saw Regina peacefully sleeping with Roland by her side. As he crawled back into bed Regina rolled over to face Robin. A smile formed across his lips as she gently rested her head on his chest. He protectively placed his chin on top on her head as he fell asleep._

 _"_ _I love you." He softly whispered._

Robin smiled as he woke up from his nap with Roland by his side. He carefully slid out of bed as he grabbed his sketch pad and began to draw Regina's hopeful tear-filled expression as she waited for an answer. He captured her stunning features and the little details that only he had permanently memorized over the past few months.  
_

"So, that is my idea to find Regina. The art museum has already agreed to let me use a room to display the paintings. But I'm going to need a lot more for this to work. I need it to be something big, I need it to be big enough to get on the news. That's the only way it will reach Regina." Robin told his mother and Little John who had come with them to the park. Roland was skipping in front of them as Robin explained his idea.

"I think I could help you get some more paintings. You used to paint her a lot when you first started dating. You left all the paintings at my house, if you come over to my house later today you could come pick them up." Lily told her son as she watched Roland playing up ahead.

"Daddy, what can I do?" Roland excitedly asked, ready to do anything to find Regina.

"You, my boy, have the most important job. I need you to come up with a name for the project. You don't have to decide right now, you can tell me later." Robin told him with a smile as Roland excitedly jumped up and down.

"Robin, do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Little John asked as he stopped suddenly.

"Sure, mom, can you watch Roland for a little while?" Robin asked, receiving a slight nod in return. As they walked away Robin turned to Little John. "What's up?"

As soon as the others were out of earshot Little John finally spoke up. "Do you really want to do this to Regina? She was heartbroken when it ended, she may not be ready to see you yet. It goes deeper than just Lacey kissing you." Little John told him with a concerned look.

"How much deeper does it go exactly?" Robin asked. The thought of hurting Regina caused his heart to race faster.

Little John sighed before answering. "It may not be my place to tell you this but I do believe you have the right to know." Little John stared at Robin for a moment before deciding what to do. "You may want to sit down." He told Robin as he motioned to the bench.

They both took a seat before Little John continued. "Robin, just don't freak out on me okay?" Little John cautiously asked him.

"Okay?" Robin said curiously. His heart raced at the serious expression on Little John's face. There were very few times Robin could remember Little John being serious. He got more nervous with every second Little John was silent.

"Er, Robin, Regina was pregnant." Little John nervously looked at Robin's face. Robin's face was one of complete shock, he couldn't form any words as his eyes widened. Little John watched as Robin's lips twitched but no sounds came out.

"I… She… But… Why… I had a child with her? Why would Regina keep the child from me?" Robin asked, thinking that had to be why Little John was nervous to tell him. He stared at Little John in confusion, that didn't sound like something Regina would do.

"She didn't. It ended in a miscarriage." Little John sympathetically told Robin, watching the same emotions play over his friend face. He had flashbacks to when Robin had first told him about the miscarriage as Robin eyes held a certain saddened look only a parent could have over the loss of a child. "You became extremely sad after the miscarriage and didn't leave the house for two weeks straight."

"And Regina? How did Regina take it?" Robin worriedly asked, his own sadness forgotten as the image of the heartbroken woman took over his mind.

"Not well, a whole lot worse than you did. She became extremely depressed and didn't leave the bedroom for two months. She wouldn't leave the house for three months." Little John told Robin.

Robin shook his head as he looked down. "She shouldn't have had to go through that." Little Jon nodded his head in agreement; he had grown fond of Regina over the years. "But I don't see how this is related to the breakup." Robin said in confusion.

"The first time she had left the house after three months she decided to go visit you at the art museum. That is where she saw Lacey kissing you." As Robin came to the realization of what happened, he felt guilty for causing her pain.

Robin took a deep breath before responding. "If she doesn't wish to see me that is understandable. But Roland needs her and I get the feeling she needs Roland." The thought of getting to see Regina but not getting to be with her nearly broke his heart.

"Do you really think she will agree to that after what happened?" Little John asked.

"I may not remember Regina that well, but a part of me knows she would do _anything_ for Roland." Robin told Little John with a slight sad smile.  
_

 **A/N: Thank you so much for being so patient. It's been a busy month and when I did get the chance to write, I never had inspiration. But I finally finished this chapter hope to start getting more chapters soon! Thank you for your patience and please tell me the things you would like to see next chapter. I really need some ideas for the flashbacks! Oh and if you can please leave a review, they are what inspired me to write this chapter in the first place!**

 **P.S. I will keep you updated about new chapters in my bio.**


End file.
